


scholastic aptitude

by crywalker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: IronStrange, M/M, Peter is 18, Peter is a senior, Starker, This idea would not leave my head, Tony and Stephen are Married, tony and stephen have a semi-open relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crywalker/pseuds/crywalker
Summary: MJ shrugs her shoulders, rolling her eyes in that weird way she does. “I mean, I’m just sayin’, the SAT only costs like 80 bucks. There’s plenty of weird old men who would give someone as pretty as you way more than that to be their ‘sugar baby’ or whatever.”Peter cringes at the term ‘sugar baby’. Ned is chuckling into his palm. MJ goes back to her sandwich.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Stephen Strange/ Peter Parker, Stephen Strange/ Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	scholastic aptitude

He doesn’t want to ask her. Since May lost her job, he’s already had to ask her for money for a new backpack and supplies for his science project. May’s been driving Uber and frantically searching for a new job, but she can’t seem to stay ahead of the rent. He doesn’t want to ask her, but he isn’t sure what else to do. 

“Why don’t you just whore yourself out?” asks MJ at lunch.

Peter looks up from where he’s been discussing it privately with Ned. MJ is sitting far too close to them, as usual. “Can you, like… stop eavesdropping?” 

MJ shrugs her shoulders, rolling her eyes in that weird way she does. “I mean, I’m just sayin’, the SAT only costs like 80 bucks. There’s plenty of weird old men who would give someone as pretty as you way more than that to be their ‘sugar baby’ or whatever.”

Peter cringes at the term ‘_ sugar baby’ _. Ned is chuckling into his palm. MJ goes back to her sandwich.

“Ned!” Peter says, hitting him on the arm. “What am I gonna do?” 

“I don’t know, man, why don’t you just let me lend you the $80?”

“Because you’re my friend, and you wouldn’t let me pay you back.”

“Yes I-”

“Ned.” 

Ned lowers his head in defeat. “You’re right.”

“I know I am.” Peter smirks, the matter at hand momentarily forgotten.

Ned bursts out laughing again. “Wait, did MJ just call you _ pretty _?”

Peter turns beet red, but quickly begins giggling as well. “I dunno, man. Ew.”

______________

Peter wants to get a job, to help out with the bills. He has for years now. But May won’t let him. She says he needs to be focusing on his schoolwork and besides, they don’t have money for bus tickets. Peter counters that she can just drop him off at his job, he’ll find one that’s close. But she always insists that it’s ridiculous, and he should drop it.

Peter doesn’t even want to go to college that badly. Sure, he’s a brilliant student and would do fantastically, but he knows how the system works. Institutions of higher education are all set up to send people into debt. They’re for-profit. Once Peter takes the SAT, he’ll still have to pay for college applications, and once he’s accepted into a university, he’ll have to pay tuition. And for books. And for furniture for his room and for school supplies. Peter would rather not. He can learn all sorts of new things about science from the public library, which he has free access to. Fuck the system, in his opinion.

Unfortunately, May thinks a little differently. Like the rest of the brainwashed general population, she believes that college is integral to Peter’s future success. Which means that she’s making Peter apply to colleges, which means he needs to take the SAT. “I want you to have an easier time than I’m having.” May is still in school, getting her associate’s degree. Meanwhile she’s getting tossed from one receptionist position to the next.

Peter stares down at his phone, where he’s currently downloading an app called _ Sugar. _ It’s not serious; MJ’s comment just got him curious. He laughs to himself at the thought of banging some old man for cash. _ No fucking way. _He knows he’s better than that.

The app finally loads. It’s bright, all pastel pinks and glitter. Handsome men float before his eyes underneath a bright purple button encouraging him to _ ‘SIGN UP NOW!’ _

“Hey Pete,” says May as she comes in the door, kicking off her flats. Peter jolts, nearly dropping his phone, fumbling to grab it out of the air before it can fall. He quickly tries to regain his composure.

“Oh, hey May,” Peter answers, trying- and failing- to sound nonchalant.

May huffs out a laugh, writing it off as typical teenage hormonal awkwardness, and heads into the kitchen. "Brought pizza," she announces. Peter takes a moment to close the app and lock his phone, leaving it on the coffee table and bounding into the kitchen to grab dinner.

"How's school, Peter?" May asks around a mouthful of pizza. Peter understands. She's had a hard day at work, and she's starving. 

"It's fine," he says simply.

"And that robotics project?"

"It's coming along well."

"Well, good."

The rest of dinner is mostly quiet, and afterwards Peter makes his way to his room, phone in hand. When he unlocks it the first thing he notices is the brightly colored _ Sugar _ app. He thinks he should definitely delete this before May _ actually _catches him on it.

But first he opens it one last time.

He can't be blamed, honestly. There were plenty of hot guys on that app and he's been single since, like, forever. Of course he wants to look at them.

Some of the men- or 'sugar daddies'- are in their 70s, extremely wealthy, and look like their faces were created on a randomizer app. But every few swipes a younger, handsome stud catches Peter's eye.

He swipes through three guys named 'Dave' before someone catches his eye and he absolutely chokes on air. "That's- that's Tony Stark." His eyes are bulging. "That's the CEO of Stark Industries.That's _ Tony fucking Stark! _"

He knows enough about robotics to know that it's definitely him posing shirtless on a yacht above a caption that says _ "looking for a pretty young thing to spend time with while my husband is away." _

_He's so handsome, _Peter can't help but think. And fuck if his cheeks don't heat up because he's dreamed and _fantasized _about meeting Tony fucking Stark. 

So maybe he doesn't delete the app. Maybe he swipes up on Tony _ fucking _Stark's profile and sends him a message. It's not as if Mr. Stark will ever see it. He just couldn't help himself.

Before Peter goes to bed he comes over his fist, groaning _ 'Mr. Stark' _into his pillow.

*******

Stephen’s eyes roll back into his head and he sighs in pleasure. “Christ, Tony.”

His husband is above him, panting as he rocks into Stephen in slow, deep thrusts. Stephen’s on his belly, hands clutching at the sheets.

“You oughta let me top more often, huh?”

Stephen’s gasping, but he catches his breath long enough to laugh. “Oh, absolutely not. You give it to me good, but I give it to you _ much _better.”

The room is mostly quiet for a few moments- with the exception of the steady slaps of skin against skin and breathing in the form of gasps and pants. Stephen is thinking he’s made his point when suddenly his head is pulled back and he lets out a grunt.

Tony is fucking him much, much faster, and he’s_ yanking _on Stephen’s hair. Tony knows that’s his husband’s weakness and it’s not long before he’s moaning and coming, eyes shiny with tears he refuses to shed. Tony rolls him over, though, his cum mixing with Stephen’s on the latter’s stomach, and he laughs heartily as he gently wipes Stephen’s eyes. “Any bold statements you wanna retract, Strange?”

Stephen shakes his head. "Not in the slightest. And I'd demonstrate, but I'm exhausted." He yawns, and Tony giggles.

"I love you, Stephen," he says as he nuzzles his husband's neck.

"I love you too, Tones." Stephen sighs contentedly, but Tony starts to squirm. 

When he speaks, there's a whine to his voice. "I don' want you to go tomorrow, Stevie."

His husband sighs, stroking up and down Tony's back. "I don't want to leave you either, Tony, but this is an incredible opportunity. You have to understand, I'm going to learn so much from this doctor, she's using techniques no one else has ever-"

"I know, I know." Tony cuts him off. "I know Stephen. You've said that a million times, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"Why don't you find yourself a little plaything for while I'm gone, hmm?"

Tony doesn't reply. Not being exclusive is nothing new between the two of them; neither man is insecure in their relationship, and sometimes they just need things they can't give each other. Like when Stephen is out of town at one of his surgery conferences, or his trip to China, on which he'll be leaving in the morning. But while Stephen tends to satisfy himself by screwing other guys when he's away, none of the countless guys and girls Tony's been through has been able to stop him thinking and worrying and _ wanting _ his husband. 

Stephen senses his hesitation, starts massaging Tony's scalp. "It's not that long, I promise I'll be back before you know it."

Tony just nods, basking in the sensation and not thinking about how miserable he'll be without his Stephen.

*******

The next day Tony wakes around noon. He insisted on driving Stephen to the airport for his redeye even though Stephen argued he could just get a cab. Maybe he blew him in the parking lot, clutching his thighs tightly and trying not to cry because he hates it so much when Stephen leaves. But now his phone is buzzing, and he unlocks it with a grunt to find a message on that _ Sugar _app Stephen had made him re-activate.

** _Hi Mr. Stark ;)_ **

_ That _ 's interesting, because Tony's page doesn't say his regular name. It says _ Anthony Strange, _ though legally he's still _ Tony Stark _ . Still, the only way someone could know his last name was Stark was if they knew him, or knew _ of _him.

With a smirk, Tony clicks on the page. The boy's name is _ Peter Parker, _ and Tony certainly isn't disappointed in what he sees. He reads through his list of interests. Biophysics, biochemistry, mechanical engineering. The good stuff. So this kid must know him from his company, _ Stark Industries, _ the most innovative operation in their field. _ This could certainly get interesting very quickly _, he thinks. 

Tony types out a reply. ** _Hi Peter ;) _ **

He's not sure whether to be surprised or not when the response is instant.

** _Wow, I didn't think you'd answer me!_ **

Exclamation points. That's cute. ** _How old are you?_ **

** _18._ **

Wow, that's young. But he has to wonder if this is fate. What are the odds a stunning young scientist messages _ him _only a few hours after Stephen leaves? 

** _So you're a budding young scientist, huh? Tell me about that?_ **

What was previously a choppy and odd conversation launches into a passionate dialogue as Peter describes a project he's been working on for his school's science fair. He's won it the past three years of high school, and he intends to win it again. Tony doesn't tell Peter how much that reminds him of himself, lest that make it weird. Instead he just tells him how endearing he finds it and invites him over to the penthouse. He texts Stephen, of course. 

** _I think I actually found someone to keep me busy Stevie, _ **he types excitedly.

Surprisingly, Stephen replies almost instantly. ** _I'm so glad, Tony. Have fun ;)_ **

** _What are you doing right now? _ **Tony types. It's the first time Stephen's texted him back all day. He wonders if he's managed to sneak away for some free time.

** _I'm eating my lunch._ **

** _Are you alone?_ **

** _Yeah. _ **

And _ ohhh _, Tony wants so badly to play with his husband, to send him pictures and rile him up, but just as he manages to set up the perfect shot, FRIDAY calls out to him. "Boss, there's a young boy at the door requesting entrance to the penthouse."

"He's not a _ boy, _FRIDAY, he's 18. Stop judging me and let him up." Tony quickly composes himself and heads out into the living room, and out of the elevator steps the cutest thing he's ever laid his eyes on, except maybe his Stephen. 

This is gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a fic I've been working on for awhile. It's also on my tumblr @wheretfisbucky. I hope you enjoy! Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
